Living Lies
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: Historia goes missing after she finds out Ymir is actually a Titan. Everyone is down with the revelation that their comrades are Titans. This is not based on the exact manga because I am very very far behind.


Prologue

Humanity, we live in the shadows of the walls. Walls carved from lies and betrayal, human despair. Here our lives our fostered by a false sense of complacency that was all too inevitably destroyed. This is where humanity stands and where it will stay unless those with the courage to fight will go beyond and become humanity's come back.

The dark and dank basement houses a young teen with ruffled brown hair and forest green eyes blazing with the fires of hell. An unmarked room holds a girl with short jet black hair clutching her ruddy scarf brown eyes flashing boots clicking with every step as she paces. A blonde haired boy with chin length golden strands and bright sky blue eyes leans over maps and plans next to a few superiors. A group of teens sit around in a dining hall filled with their sadness. Brown heads, a blond one, and a shaved one cant help but notice those missing. A short black headed thirty year old with calculating grey eyes sits in a planning room containing himself and others all scratching for solutions. He is joined by a man with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes who is considering all the options in the quiet of his mind. A brown headed woman with a messy brown ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and glasses regards the plans with a scientist's eye regarding new places for experiments. All the while this is done in hiding. Where they are, no one knows. In their hearts they all hold the same feelings. In their hands they hold the blades of glory. On their backs they display those glorious wings of freedom marking them as the strongest and bravest. One day they will show themselves, and that will come to be known as history. They will mark the final attack. They are, Humanity's Comeback.

AN: Hey I hope this got people's interest. I'm really just writing this for fun I haven't caught up with the manga but I have read some of it which explains the missing characters. If you are wondering where bertholt, Reiner, and Ymir are, read the manga because I did use some things from the manga. If you're wondering about Annie you really need to finish the anime and tip for those who haven't finished the anime watch until the very last second on the last episode there is something to see. :) cliffhanger. Please review and comment thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Eren's eyes flashed with fury in the dark of the basement. He would stop at nothing to get his hands on any titan he could but he had been put here to cool down. He wanted to go back and relive those moments before...no he couldn't think about it not now. That brutal betrayal left him seething rather than upset. The fact that they had gotten away made him burn with rage. He could almost feel the chains he wore heat up. Armored Titan, Colossal Titan they had been within reach this whole time. They got away with it. This thought continued to drive him mad. Then as if those two bastards hasn't been enough there was Dancing Titan. All were betrayers of humanity. Then Hanji had said that Titans may have originally just been humans. Where they really just killing stupid, mindless humans who didn't have a choice? The thought was almost dispelled by his hatred of Titans. Almost, but the fact remained that Hanji herself had come up with most of the current hypothesis and theories they believed about titans. That one thought was enough to give the brunette some doubt. Thinking about it was just, exhausting. Knowing he was helpless to the situation right now, he decided to finally give into a sleep filled with memories and nightmares.

Mikasa paced in her room having turned down the invitation of the others to go down to the dining hall and search for alcohol. She waited for Armin to return her mind drifting to everything that had happened and feeling a rush of sorrow for herself and Eren. As a result, she wanted nothing more than to be with Eren, but that would not be allowed until he had calmed down. She heard a loud bang and a wail followed sobs and drunken hiccups. Mikasa grabbed her knife she kept handy and opened her door. Just down the hall lay a body topped with a mass of golden blonde hair longer than Armin's. Mikasa padded toward the figure. "Krista?" The petite girl lifted her head sobbing and letting out another hiccup. "Mikasssa?" The blonde slurred the word and collapsed again as she tried to get up. "Krista let me help you. " The blonde shook her head slightly. "His...histo..." Mikasa pulled the girl to her feet pocketing her knife. "What was that?" She questioned the blonde. "His...Histori...a...Historia." The blonde stumbled over her name in her drunken state. "Ah yes forgive me Historia. " Historia nodded slightly before looking distant eyes widening and then sobbing again. "Best not to think about it. " Mikasa advised. Historia nodded and swallowed pushing out the memories of her beloved friend. Mikasa climbed the stairs to the third floor and deposited Historia in her room on her bed wishing her well then slipping out. Mikasa then decided it best to check on the others. She flew down a flight of stairs back down to where her room was and walked back to her side of the building. She then went down another flight of stairs and head toward the dining hall. She entered the dining hall to find Sasha and Connie leaning against each other passed out twin vodka bottles resting in front of them. A third bottle made a triangle resting in front of Jean who still appeared conscious. Jean finally noticed the girl with a start. "Mikasa..." He starts. The girl stops him with a palm to his face. "Would you like to explain Historia to me. " Jean looks up at the half Asian with shock then guilt a weak and tiered look on his face. "It was just her and I that were up Sasha and Connie obviously have low alcohol tolerance. I brought up how this made me think of Marco again. Then I said her name and Historia was running up the stairs screaming and sobbing she dropped her bottle and I cleaned up the mess because of Levi and.." Mikasa once again interrupted the male. " Jean who's name was it? " Jean stopped for a minute then started. " I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen I'm sorry I ..." Mikasa stopped Jean once more this time pulling out her knife. This had been a long night, a long past 5 years and she wasn't going to deal with this bull. "Jean just give me the damn name we just need to make sure this doesn't happen again." Jean Kirischtien had never been a strong person and he still wasn't thus he turned his head away as muttered sorrowfully. "Ymir."

Armin wanted this meeting to end soon. He'd been stuck in the planning room with Corporal Levi, Major Hanji, and Commander Erwin for hours now and no one was in a particularly good mood. Levi pondered over the plans on the surface but mourned the fresh losses bitterly. If there was one thing the short man hated more than uncleanliness it was unnecessary deaths. Erwin had the deaths of his comrade's glued to the back of his mind while he worked on the strategy. Hanji had pushed all of the death's to the back of her mind and was pondering over the ape titan, the discovery about the walls, and the girl Historia Reiss. Finally there was a moment when all four, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, and Levi, fell silent in their own thoughts. Armin finally broke the silence. "Ummm excuse me guys but its late and tomorrow we have to wake up early to check on Eren. We're all distracted. Why don't we take a break?" The other three broke from their stupor and stared at Armin(well Levi glared.) Erwin finally nodded. "Yes you're right Armin thank you we will continue this tomorrow. " Armin sighed with relief and bowed bidding his superiors good night before bounding out of the room to find Mikasa and the end to this, possibly the longest night of Armin's life. The other three superiors followed suit lost in their own thoughts. Everyone wanting to escape the nightmare this night had become.

Armin searched for Mikasa on the side of the castle they would share with Eren but didn't find her. He decided to try the dining hall but came up short finding only Sasha and Connie sleeping against each other while sitting. In front of them sat two vodka bottles and only a third bottle that sat across from them was any indication that another person had been there. Armin now slightly annoyed by his short comings decided to try upstairs again. With still no Mikasa the blonde decided to call it quits and head back to his room. On his way Armin hits something fleshy and falls backward. "What the... Mikasa!" Armin runs up to the equally exhausted female. Mikasa manages a tight smile. "What's wrong?" Armin inquired. Mikasa sighed. "It's been a hard night for us all." Armin nodded and waited for the other reason he knew was coming. "Also I miss Eren. " Armin nodded at this because he knew it had been coming. "I know Mikasa I do too , but we have to wait till morning. " She rolled her eyes at him as they walked down to the dining hall to wait for morning.

Levi was not a very patient man and waiting for Hanji got old fast. He was about to go get some sleep when he heard familiar footsteps and there she was. Levi nodded at her and she returned the gesture with a wave. "Levi, what is it. " Before Hanji made it less than three steps into the room levi was using as an office, she received a hiss from him. "Oh no you don't. Clean those soles nice and shiny please I just cleaned this room. Hanji looked at the corporal like he'd grown a second head then responded with "absolutely not!" The major walked straight into the office as the short male fumed. "Why you little $#!€ what the hell. " Hanji just laughed at the man. "So what do you want levi?" The major nonchalantly asked. Levi fumed and became even more enraged when he saw her grin. "Dammit $#!€ glasses I just want to talk about our plan. How can we do this without everyone we've got to hide Eren and we've lost almost everyone. With only damn trainees and the few of us what will we do. Mikasa and I can do damage so can Eren in titan form and with his new development of power," Hanji's eyes glow at this," but what about everyone else. How can we be humanity's damn comeback like this. I don't like, no I hate pointless deaths. " Hanji looks softly at corporal. "Levi no one will ever have died for naught as long as there's still someone fighting. " Hanji's eyes blaze up with determination and a fiery spirit that take Levi by surprise. Levi finally resumes his serious expression as he walks over to inspect Hanji. The latter raises and eyebrow at this and then finds her head being brought down to eye level by the former. Levi grips Hanji's ponytail their faces inches apart. "You truly are an abnormal, a good one though." Their eyes meet and Hanji smiles at the corporal. Levi responds by releasing the scientist and dismissing her hiding his own small smile that instantly gives way to his normal expression. Then suddenly a thought brings him once again to the $#!€€¥ situation. "Four eyes come back!" He yells. The brunette appears once again in front of the door. "You called. " Levi gathers himself for the question. "Do you really think titans were once humans?" Hanji sighs. "We'll all discuss it at the meeting tomorrow now let me go to bed scientists need rest too even abnormals. " Levi gives a famous tch then dismisses the brunette. He too finally decides to find some rest and heads off to bed.

The more he thinks about the more bleak the situation seems to Erwin. This new squad code named Humanity's comeback is just too small. He decides that under himself and the three others they can figure something out. Erwin finally retires to his bed and dreams help collect and weave his thoughts into new ideas. Yes he will come up with a plan a good one, a winning one just as always.

It is at the break of day that a new morning arises waking the dreamers and scattering the shadows. Connie is the first to wake up stretching his achey back and waking a certain Sasha Braus. The pair wakes up cranky and tiered with pain everywhere. "Ahh morning baldy." Sasha's bad sleep transferring into her "great" attitude. "Right back at you potato girl." Connie retorts. The two look at each other then laugh. Suddenly they feel a chill and turn to see none other than Mikasa dozing off and slightly drooling. The pair sniggers quietly so as to avoid death. They clean up the evidence of last night and head up to their respective adjoining rooms right next to each other. They each fall into their respective beds then almost simultaneously snooze off. Both snore rambunctiously and Sasha drools over dream food.

Mikasa woke with a start a small strand of drool escaping her thin red lips. Armin walks in jangling a key. "Wanna check on Eren?" Mikasa nods sleepily and follows Armin down to the basement. "Eren," the girl calls out into the cell when they arrive, "are you awake." A soft groan comes out from the dank darkness and shifting can be heard. "I am now Mikasa." The boy accuses. Mikasa sighs then takes the key from Armin, who had finally found the right one. "Don't worry you're free now. " Eren reluctantly accepts the help back to his real room yet is secretly grateful. The high strong teen great fully collapses on his bed and is out immediately with nightmares for the second time now.

Jean never considered himself a morning person but this took the cake. After last night he had a nasty hangover. Jean got up and got a drink of water then began his morning routine. It began with him opening his window to yell "Eren's a

£(%!4& suicidal bastard!" This was followed by the kiss to the picture of Mikasa's face he had plastered to his bathroom mirror. He always took a cold shower so he could always be on the alert. After this he donned his clothes then looked At himself in the mirror saying , "Damn Jean, you are a sexy bastard. Today's the day you hook up with That sexy lady Mikasa. You are the sexiest creature ever followed by your soul mate Mikasa. Today is a good day not to die. " This was followed by the final ritual. Jean took a three knives from his "emergency collection" and threw them at a full body picture of Eren to see how many fatal hits he could get. He only got two today head and balls. He then went down to get breakfast and make Corporal Levi's special hangover cure. When he was done he felt better and decided to make some of the Corporal's concoction for Historia as an apology for the previous night. When he was done preparing it Jean went up to Historia's room. Their hiding place was a kind of castle shaped like a U. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren all had rooms on the left side of the U. The three thirty year olds had rooms on the right side of the U. Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Historia had rooms in the middle of the U. All sleep rooms were on the third or second floor of the U. Outer most had second, middle had third. The second level middle rooms were dedicated to offices and a big planning room. The outer most third level contained one room on each side of the U used for watch towers. The first floor held a huge entrance hall in the middle that had been set up like a maze to keep intruders out. Though all those currently residing there knew the way out. The left side of the U held the dining room on its first floor and below that a cellar with a basement. The right side held the stables. Jean walked up the stairs to the second level and up another flight of stairs to reach the other rooms. He walked down the hall to find Historia's room. He knocked and when no one answered let himself in after warning the blond. Inside he found an almost barren living space. Then his eyes caught sight of the thing that was amiss. Jean gasped as he dropped the apology. The crash resounded throughout the place and then the silence followed. Historia was gone.

Woo hoo new fanfic I'm sorry for never finishing my fanfictions. Maybe one day I will if I get good responses. I hope all of you lovely readers have a good day. Please be a bit lenient on me this was the very first fanfic I ever write but never posted. As always reviews/follows/favs are greatly appreciated.

~Anon


End file.
